bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
B
B'''s are possibly still the dominant of Planet B if we assume the planet still exists, they are recognizable by their pitch black appearance and two bits floating above their heads. Name and etymology Due to the lack of information regarding the species' history (and Miss B's refusal to talk about her past), there is no certain way of knowing where the name comes from. All there is to go off of is theories, and even those are without evidence, so they won't be listed. History '''Bare Basics The Bs have lived in Planet B for possibly thousands, millions, or even longer of years, that is all there is to go off due to the fact there are no historical records of Bs anywhere. Advancements What we do know is that the Bs were extremely far in technology, judging by their device which can create entire hospitable planets from nothing. (New Planet B) The fact it was able to create such planets from nothing means they managed to control the fabric of space to their command. 2 Members Arrive Two members of the species, B.B and Miss B, arrived on New Planet B via escape pod, that it's classified as an escape pod means something terrible must've happened over at the original planet. Miss B and B.B didn't want to return to Planet B, which means the pod wasn't used accidentally but that it was used for its intended purpose. Possible Future As B.B and Miss B is still in their young phases, and the fact they refuse to reproduce together, bring the future of the species into question. If they are the two remaining members left, their species could come to an end. With there being no information of the slightest about their species, their actual history could never be documented, leaving it be lost forever. Habitat and population Bs live in Planet B, though if they still do is up for debate, what we know is that 2 members live on a possibly similar planet, New Planet B. Biology Anatomy and physiology If we analyze B.B and Miss B, there are some corresponding aspects which make them unique from other species. Their full bodies are pitch black, save for their big eyes and mouth, their insides could be pure white as well. They seem to have no visible teeth, which means they don't consume via chewing. Bs are shapeshifters, which means they can change their bodies however they see fit, this is supported by the fact they have no skeletal or organ system. Continuing on, that Bs are shapeshifters means there is no true way of correctly analyzing the forms of their bodies, though they prefer a chibi-like appearance. A B seems to always have two floating bits above their heads, 2 round but pointy bits for B.B, and a heart and orb for Miss B. It can be presumed that other members also had unique floating bits above their heads. Life Cycle Due to there being only two members available, we can't correctly calculate their life cycle. However, Miss B has said she is still only a child. Analyzing New Planet B's structure makes the planet about more than 1200 years old, we know B.B and Miss B were still alive over at the original Planet B, making him and her older than the planet. This means a Bs life cycle is absurdly long, some could've outlived entire planets. Diet Bs are omnivores, they eat a variety of plant-like and animal food. Fear For unexplainable reasons, deities with a high enough level of power inhibit a strong mental reaction towards Bs, cowering or screaming in fear or hastily escaping any location that has a B. In all cases, no deity is capable of actually trying to remove the B from the location. A theory exists regarding that odd behavior is that non-deities are not able to fully comprehend the true forms of B, while deities are. Category:Kluns-Exclusive Category:Species